Eyedol
Eyedol is a fearsome, bicephalous monstrosity which has been one of the main antagonists of the Killer Instinct series since featuring as the franchise's original last boss in Killer Instinct (1994). One of the two demonic warlords that were banished from the Earth in the distant past, the other being Gargos himself, in Killer Instinct (2013) Eyedol's a profoundly corrupted former champion who was slain by his archrival Gargos, with the latter having split his head in two, and who was thereafter foolishly resurrected by the sorcerer Kan-Ra. Eyedol finally made his return to the KI franchise after twenty-two years on July 22nd of 2016, as the eighth and final playable character that was released during KI 2013's Season Three. Biography Appearance In Eyedol's classic design, he appears as a massive, gray- (or green- or brown-) skinned, two-headed cyclops with glowing red eyes, and goat-like legs with cloven hooves. He wields a massive, spiked mace and is the tallest character in the game. In Killer Instinct (2013), Eyedol received a substantial overhaul. Unlike before, he now appears to have only one head. However, it has been split completely in half down the middle, so one eye is on each side of the cleft. His brain is visible within the massive gap, and purple and red lightning darts across the divide, connecting the two pieces of his head. His left eye glows purple and his right eye glows red, and the horn on the right side of his head is broken off at the end. He retains his gray skin, but now has swirling tattoos running along half of his body that glow purple, and also has ropes slung around his torso. He is less muscular and more pot-bellied, like a stereotypical ogre, though still very large in stature. He wears a single pauldron on his right shoulder and a loincloth with human skulls attached to it around his waist. His legs are digitigrade like those of Gargos', but his three-toed feet appear to have large, blunt toenails rather than sharp claws like his foe. He wields a massive club or mace laced with human skulls. When focusing on physical combat his red-eyed side takes control, and when he focuses on magical combat his purple-eyed side takes over. Eyedol's retro costume closely mirrors his original 1994 appearance (now with a purple-colored eye for one head and a red-colored eye for the other), though he now has become even bulkier than he was in the original game and is lacking his old golden ear piercings. He still keeps his new skull-laced club from his default KI 2013 costume. Personality Eyedol is a living example of Lord Acton's famous remark, "Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Great men are almost always bad men." Once a human warrior who was called upon by the angelic race of demigods known as Ichoriens to save the world from the Shadow Lord Gargos, his entire essence was soon plagued by a number of factors -- his new magically-enhanced abilities granted by these benevolent beings, his Supreme Victory over the Astral tyrant's invasion attempt, and the seizing of some of the tyrant's shadowy powers. These factors caused Eyedol's heart to steadily but surely turn a sinful black and hideously transformed him into the thing he was once empowered to destroy – an unholy monster. Crowning himself king of an empire with several humans singing his praises, Eyedol's lust for absolute power and godlike status became his greatest strength, but was eventually his greatest weakness. His corrupted being caused him to go berserk and almost wipe out the heroes of Earth's past, which led to his banishment to the Astral Realm (thanks to Tusk) and eventually, his murder at the hands of a cunning and vengeful Gargos. After having been killed by the ruthless Shadow Lord and having his head split in two, and after being resurrected by the mad sorcerer Kan-Ra, Eyedol is now extremely obsessed about one thing: vengeance. To this end, he violently turns against Kan-Ra after being revived, and immediately goes on a war path. His one-track (or should we say "two-track") mind becomes his only guide as he demolishes, brutalizes, and magically destroys everyone and everything in his path to obtaining sweet revenge on Gargos. As expressed in his intro quote, and a stark contrast to his original counterpart who was forced to comply with Ultratech, Eyedol hates being controlled by anyone and everyone. This is shown when refuses to bend to Kan-Ra's will after being revived and when he refuses to join the Alliance against Gargos in Shadow Lords, preferring to work alone in his quest for payback. Powers & Abilities Ever since having his head split by Gargos, Eyedol's powers have been diminished in two seperate ways. His mind, and indeed all of his powers, are divided into two separate beings: the red-eyed "Savage head" and the purple-eyed "Warlock head". The Savage head is extremely violent and brutal towards its victims, preferring to rush over and strike at them with sheer strength and utter ferocity. The Warlock head, on the other hand, is ominously patient and deviously calculated, preferring to utilize powerful destructive magic and spells to obliterate Eyedol's opponents from afar. When his Instinct Mode is activated, Eyedol's split Heads merge and his true power temporarily returns to him. He becomes a godlike force to be reckoned with; a being of ultimate speed, strength, ferocity and sorcery. ''Killer Instinct (1994) Story Eyedol is Ultratech's trump card. Remember the warlords from the Prologue story? Well, Eyedol is one of them. Ultratech's scientists snatched him out of Limbo to do battle with the finalist in this year's Killer Instinct tournament. Little did they realize what kind of power they were releasing when they set Eyedol free from his magical prison... Extended Story ]] ]] Eyedol and his greatest rival, Gargos - known only in the modern world to the Monks of the Tiger as the great Spirit they serve - were the last surviving Warlords of ancient times, battling for ultimate control of the land. The heroes of the age joined together to banish them to Limbo, and for 2000 years there they stayed: but now Ultratech's meddlings have resulted in a device that can scan the void for life, and despite their efforts to shut it down before anything nasty gets out, a weakened Eyedol manages to break through at the last minute, right into the company's scheming hands. Stages: Eyedol's Lair (main) / Warehouse Basement (alternate) Moveset *Fireball: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch. *Horn Charge: Back, Forward, Quick Punch. *Mace Swing: Back, Forward, Fierce Punch. *Forward Leaping Mace: Back, Forward, Quick Kick. *Upward Leaping Mace: Back, Forward, Medium Kick. *Backward Leaping Mace: Back, Forward, Fierce Kick. *Energy Stomp: Back, Medium Punch. Ending Eyedol's ending is actually a joke ending that parodies Blanka's ending from Street Fighter II. The name was changed from Jimmy to Billy, probably as a reference to British pop singer Billy Idol. If he wins, a random woman approaches Eyedol after the tournament and sets into motion a rather strange ending with the following dialogue: *Woman: "Billy... Are you my long lost son Billy...?" *Eyedol: "Why would I be your son?... My name's Eyedol." * Woman: "My son was lost in a car crash... I gave him those bracelets for his birthday....." *Eyedol: ''(Eyedol's heads give each other a confused look) "Somehow.......... we don't think so." (Eyedol then smashes the woman with his club) Character Selection *Arcade: Select Riptor and hold Left while pressing Quick Punch and Quick Kick. When the Versus Screen appears, start holding Right while pressing Medium Punch, Fierce Punch and Fierce Kick. *SNES: Select Cinder. At the VS Screen, hold Right and press L, R, X, B, Y, A. Killer Instinct (2013) Story Eyedol suffered his ultimate defeat at the hands of his archenemy, Gargos, who split his head completely in half down to the neck. However, Eyedol's remains were somehow located by Kan-Ra, who sought to resurrect the powerful demon in order to use him as a trump card against Gargos. Yet Kan-Ra's necromantic magics lacked the power necessary to fully reanimate and control Eyedol, causing the fallen demon lord to break free from the sorcerer's bonds and once again rampage across the Earth as violence incarnate. Extended Story The Reawakened: Moveset Traits: ''' )]] '''Unique Trait - Heads: Eyedol is a "double-stance character" or two-characters-in-one. The "Savage" head's personality (with the red eye and broken horn holding the club by the end) embodies a rushdown style, while the "Warlock" head's personality (with the purple eye and horn intact holding the club near the base) represents a zoning style. Only one of Eyedol's two heads can be "awake" at a given time, meaning the player will only have access to one of Eyedol's personalities or fighting styles depending on which head currently is active. The player can't quite freely switch between the styles: while performing special moves, there is a growing chance that the head currently awake will fall asleep and the other will wake up, causing Eyedol to continuously switch between his two personalities/fighting styles during combat. However, players can use the Wake Up! command to greatly increase the odds of a switch happening, at the cost of some life. Combo Trait - Rage & Control: Eyedol has a meter with six pips in it, divided in two halves and represented by images of Eyedol's two "heads". When the "Savage" personality is awake, Eyedol can use Crushing Roar to build up to three "Rage" stocks that can be used to enhance the special moves of the "Warlock" head. Conversely, when the "Warlock" personality is awake, Eyedol can use Tele-Strike to build up to three "Control" stocks that will let him cancel any commands or normals of the "Savage" head into a run, jump or back-dash. Instinct Mode - Awakening: ' Eyedol's "heads" briefly synergize, merging the beast's unholy savagery and warlock prowess into one and temporarily restoring the full extent of the demon lord's power; with this granting simultaneous access to the abilities of both the rushdown and zoning styles. Using ''Wake Up! while Instinct Mode is active will cause Eyedol's Instinct Meter to refill, though again at the cost of some health. Command Normals * '''Wake Up! - (Back+HP) - Eyedol punches his currently dormant head, increasing the chance of switching heads faster. Deals slight damage to Eyedol when used, which can be fatal. Can be used in between rounds, but still deals damage. Grants some Instinct Meter when used during Instinct Mode. * Run - (Forward-Forward, Savage Head) - Eyedol has a sustained run instead of a forward dash while the Warrior Head is active. * Head Bash - (Forward+MP, Savage Head) - Eyedol advances and swings his club down overhead. Hits overhead and can recapture. * Clobber - (Forward+HP, Savage Head) - Eyedol runs forwards, swinging his club wildly three times. * Rod Blast - (Back+MP, Warlock Head) - Eyedol fires a long burst of magic from his club. Causes stagger. * Forward Throw - (Forward-LP+LK) - Eyedol pins the opponent down and bashes their skull with his club three times (Warrior Head), or grabs the opponent by the face and blasts them away with magic (Mage Head). * Back Throw - (Back-LP+LK) - Eyedol lifts the opponent with his club and throws them behind himself. Special Moves * Crushing Roar - (3P, Savage Head) - Eyedol grabs the opponent and roars in their face. Deals very little damage, but builds Rage stocks. * Crushing Shoulder - (QCB+K, Savage Head) - Eyedol charges forwards with a shoulder tackle. Acts as a Wall Splat Ender. * Crushing Destroyer - (QCF+P, Savage Head) - Eyedol pounds the ground with his club two times. Acts as a Ground Bounce Ender. * Crushing Swing - (QCB+P, Savage Head) - Eyedol spins and swings his club upwards. Heavy version has a second hit that recaptures. Acts as a Damage Ender. * Tele-Strike - (3K, Warlock Head) - Eyedol teleports in front of the opponent, knocking them away. Holding Forward will have Eyedol appear behind them. Deals very little damage, but builds Control stocks. * Stomp Strike - (QCB+K, Warlock Head) - Eyedol stomps the ground, creating an explosion. Acts as a Launcher Ender. * Bolt Strike - (QCF+P, Warlock Head) - Eyedol fires purple lightning from his club. Light version travels along the ground to hit low, Medium travels diagonally upwards, Heavy surrounds Eyedol in a cage of lightning. Acts as a Battery Ender. * Meteor Strike - (QCB+P, Warlock Head) - Eyedol summons a meteor that falls from the sky. Button strength determines projectile range. Hits overhead and causes stagger on grounded opponents, causes ground bounce on airborne ones. Acts as a Damage Ender. Shadow Moves * Shadow Crushing Shoulder - (QCB+2K, Savage Head) - Eyedol charges forwards with a shoulder tackle that hits five times and has projectile immunity. * Shadow Crushing Destroyer - (QCF+2P, Savage Head) - Eyedol pounds the ground with his club five times. * Shadow Crushing Swing - (QCB+2P, Savage Head) - Eyedol spins and swings his club upwards, hitting five times and causing ground bounce. * Shadow Stomp Strike - (QCB+2K, Warlock Head) - Eyedol stomps the ground, creating a carpet of explosions that travels along the ground. * Shadow Bolt Strike - (QCF+2P, Warlock Head) - Eyedol fires purple lightning from his club, covering the entire screen in a net of electricity. * Shadow Meteor Strike - (QCB+2P, Warlock Head) - Eyedol summons a meteor shower that covers the entire screen in falling meteors. Ultra Combo: 28 Hits Music Eyedol's new theme for KI 2013 titled "A Shattered Eyedol" is composed by the duo Celldweller & Atlas Plug. It is an industrial-techno remix of his classic 1994 boss theme, "The Extreme, and features an 1980s horror vibe similar to the soundtracks of John Carpenter's movies, notably to the opening theme of The Thing. When both combatants remain idle for a short period while using Eyedol's music on any stage, then a synthesized remix of the KI main theme, "The Instinct", will start playing. Quotes Trivia *During Eyedol's first reveal for Season 3, designer Adam "Keits" Heart summarized the character as "two heads, two characters", and mentioned that the "combat head" is a "berserking, close range, rushdown character", while the "mage head" is a "smart, screen-controlling, zoning character". *Eyedol's name is a portmanteau of the words "eye" (being a cyclops) and "idol" (due to his reference in the original timeline as an ancient spirit by the Monks of the Tiger or being "worshipped" by Ultratech and the spectators of the Killer Instinct tournament). **Following the new timeline introduced in the 2013 reboot, the "idol" part now references him being worshipped by humans who praised his original victory over Gargos and subsequently saving the world, eventually crowning himself king of a vast empire. And the "eye" part now references his split head and how his eyes are literally seperated from each other. *Eyedol's Savage and Warlock "Heads" are somewhat inconsistent in placement due to the mirroring of his in-game model, and sometimes the Savage Head will be active while the Warlock Head should be, or vice versa. **During gameplay, confusion from this can be avoided by looking at Eyedol's Rage/Control Meter, since flames appear on the half of his head that is currently active. One can also tell by the color of the eye of the active head, the color of his club's sparks, or the appearance of Eyedol's neutral stance (upright with club held high, or hunched over with club held low). **Eyedol's Savage and Warlock heads are similar to Street Fighter 3's Gill when he uses both pyrokinesis & cryokinesis. Their heads also relate to He-Man's Two-Bad. *His two retro costume colors in KI 2013 - brown and green - are a throwback to his physical appearance in the arcade version and SNES version of the original Killer Instinct, respectively. *Following Rash, Mira and General RAAM over the course of Season Three, Eyedol doesn't have his own stage in Killer Instinct, but does have his own selectable theme for any stage. Interestingly, Eyedol shares Kan-Ra's Forbidden Archive (same with Rash) as his stage in the game, likely as a placeholder, similar to the situation with Omen sharing the Shadow Tiger's Lair with Shadow Jago and Gargos (temporarily), and Mira sharing the Alchemical Lab with Sabrewulf in Survival Mode. This makes him the sixth overall fighter as well as the fourth character in Season 3 amongst the roster who does not have a stage, but shares an arena with another combatant. *Eyedol shares his Killer Instinct (2013) ''voice actor, Zachary Quarles who also voiced Riptor and Aganos. *Eyedol, along with Gargos, are the only boss characters years before the release of Season 3 of ''Killer Instinct (2013) to not have an Ultra Combo nor an Ultimate Combo finisher. *On July 17, 2014 (coincidently, just 2 years before Eyedol's return to KI 2013), former KI composer Robin Beanland posted on his official SoundCloud page an unused track that was supposed to be Eyedol's main theme, but immediately scrapped after hearing it in-game. Gallery KI Series = - KI2013 = Killer Instinct (2013) Eyedol fullbodyrender.png Eyedol Emblem.png|Eyedol's Emblem Eyedol Hero Art 4K No Logo.jpg|Eyedol's wallpaper Eyedol_Trailer_Revealed.jpg|Eyedol's trailer reveal Eyedol 2013.jpg Eyedol02.jpg Eyedol 2013 new.jpg 119154-hi.jpg|Gargos vs Eyedol 119161-hi.jpg|Eyedol vs Spinal Retro Eyedol leaked.jpg|Eyedol's Retro 119152-hi.jpg Eyedol_Default_Color_1.jpg|Default Color 1 Eyedol_Default_Color_2.jpg|Default Color 2 Eyedol_Default_Color_Unknown6.jpg|Default Color 3 Eyedol_Default_Color_Unknown1.jpg|Default Color 4 Eyedol_Default_Color_Unknown2.jpg|Default Color 5 Eyedol_Default_Color_Unknown3.jpg|Default Color 6 Eyedol_Default_Color_Unknown4.jpg|Default Color 7 Eyedol_Default_Color_Unknown5.jpg|Default Color 8 Eyedol_Default_Color_9.jpg|Default Color 9 Warlord.png|Warlord accessories Scavenger.png|Scavenger accessories Champion.png|Champion accessories Ragdoll.png|Ragdoll accessories Misfit.png|Misfit accessories Conflicted.png|Conflicted accessories Eyedol retro 2.jpg|Eyedol Retro Color 2, made to resemble the green color he took on in the SNES port of Killer Instinct Eyedol Mimic Skin.PNG|Eyedol Mimic Skin Eyedol Mimic Skin in Retro Costume.PNG|Eyedol Mimic Skin in Retro Costume with accessories Eyedol Shadow Skin.PNG|Eyedol Shadow Skin }} |-|KI Comics = Killer Instinct Comics 510780D2A.jpg Chairmaneyedol.jpg KI 10.jpg External links *Eyedol's character page at the official Killer Instinct Website *Eyedol's gameplay profile at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide *UA Bass (Cinder) vs BxA FrankTheHuman (Eyedol) - a video compilation of pro gamer matchups with Eyedol Category:KI1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Final Boss Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013